


Happy Valentine's Day

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. The boys celebrate.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2020





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for the Be My Peterick Valentine 2020 challenge. Apologies...it's a little late.

There was a red rose lying in front of Pete's coffee cup when he came downstairs.

Picking it up, he smiled as he held it up to his nose. _Patrick,_ he thought as he found a vase and stuck it in some water. Putting it back on the table, he went to find his other half.

He found his lover on the back porch nursing a cup of tea. "Hey, baby," he said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Patrick smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." he leaned into Pete's embrace. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Pete echoed, holding him close. "Mmm...you smell good."

Patrick laughed. "I took a shower."

Pete playfully nipped his earlobe. "You'll need another shower by the time I'm done with you," he growled as he slid his hands down to his lover's hips. "Can't wait to get you naked."

Patrick shivered. "Not out here," he managed to get out. "I'll do anything you want, but not out here."

Pete pouted. "My nearest neighbor is ten miles past the tree line," he said, waving his hand in that general direction.

"And you and I both know that some pap can fly a drone overhead and catch us doing something," Patrick said seriously. "I'm surprised nobody has already. No, Pete."

"Okay...okay." He then proceeded to give Patrick a kiss that left him weak in the knees. "Couch?"

"Couch," Patrick agreed, letting himself be led back inside. He sat down on the sofa, his eyes widening when Pete straddled his lap and kissed him again. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He carded his fingers through Patrick's brilliant red hair. "You're so beautiful. And sexy. And a hundred other tings."

"So are you." he slid his arms around Pete's waist. "I love you."

"Love you, too." cupping Patrick's face in his hands, he began to kiss him again. 

Patrick sighed as Pete moved lower, kissing as line down his neck and over his throat. "Pete," he murmrued, cupping the back of his head. "Please, love..."

"I've got you, honey," Pete said as he laid Patrick down on the couch. he slid a hand up Patrick's shirt to play with his nipples. "Just relax, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so damn good."

"You already do," Patrick gasped as he squirmed under pete's hands. "Please..don't tease me."

"But I love teasing you," Pete cajoled as he slid his hands down in front of Patrick's jeans. His fingertips brushed against Patrick's hard cock and he was rewarded with a loud moan. "That's it. Let me hear you sing for me."

Patrick looked up, his hazel eyes bright. "Pete...love...I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Pete crooned as he pulled Patrick's pants off enough to expose his erection. "You can do anything." Slipping off his own jeans, he straddled his lover and leaned down to give him yet another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Both men groaned as Pete sank down, not stopping until Patrick was all the way in.

Pete stopped for a moment, letting himself get used to the feel of Patrick so deep and hard inside him. "You feel so amazing," he breathed, giving him another lingering kiss. "So hot and hard inside me." He sighed as he began to move. "Can't get enough of you."

Patrick closed his eyes. "Pete...yes," he moaned, thrusting his hips upward in time with Pete's. "Oh, God...you feel so fucking good...so perfect."

Pete clutched at Patrick's shoulders as he moved faster. "Oh, God," he muttered, gritting his teeth. He was so close...but he wanted Patrick with him.

"Pete!" Patrick cried, his fingers digging into the bassist's thighs as he came. Pete came a moment later, spurting all over Patrick's belly as he shuddered over him.

Pete collapsed on top of him, both men breathing heavily as they cradled each other close. "Fuck," Pete mumbled, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder. He lifted his head up enough to kiss his cheek. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Patrick murmured, sighing. He sat up as Pete climbed off him, grimacing a little. "I definitely need another shower now."

"So do I," Pete said wrinkling his nose. His eyes suddenly brightened. "We can take one together?"

Patrick didn't hesitate. He began pulling Pete toward the downstairs bathroom. "Let's go."


End file.
